


Secrets

by Miuumitsu



Category: Hotel Dusk
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Am Ende des 28. Dezembers im Jahr 1979 bekommt Kyle Hyde noch einmal Besuch auf Zimmer 215.
Relationships: Louis DeNonno/Kyle Hyde
Kudos: 2





	Secrets

Er hatte sich gerade endlich auf seinem Bett zur Ruhe gelegt, nachdem er zuvor einige rastlose Runden in seinem Zimmer gedreht hatte, nur um dann doch aufzugeben und sich wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen, als es genau in diesem Augenblick an seiner Tür klopfte.

Er hätte verärgert so tun können, als schliefe er, aber im Grunde war er dankbar für die Ablenkung, denn Kyle wusste nur allzu gut, dass er heute Nacht ohnehin keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden hätte.

Er beeilte sich nicht, als er zur Tür ging. Wer nachts um halb drei Zeit dafür hatte, ihn noch mal aufzusuchen, der würde sich auch noch den Augenblick gedulden können. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, welchen nächtlichen Besucher es zu so später Stunde noch zu ihm trieb. Es waren an diesem einen Tag so viele Dinge geschehen, so oft hatte sich heute irgendein Hotelgast mit einer plötzlichen Bitte an ihn gewandt, dass er sich praktisch jeden in diesem Moment vor seiner Tür vorstellen konnte. Es war alles so absurd …

„Wer ist da?“ So absurd, dass er sich mit einem Mal auch gut vorstellen konnte, dass ihm vielleicht doch noch jemand an den Kragen wollte. Immerhin war er heute auch nur knapp dem Tod entkommen.

„Ich bin’s …“ Louie. „Lässt du mich rein, oder …“

Aber Kyle ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern öffnete die Tür.

„Dacht ich’s mir doch, dass du auch noch nicht schlafen kannst.“ Wer konnte das schon, nach diesen Ereignissen. Man sah es Louie nicht gleich an, weil er auf den ersten Blick trotz der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit fröhlich wie immer dreinblickte. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen und vielleicht auch nur, wenn man ihn wie er bereits länger kannte, konnte man sehen, dass auch ihm die Offenbarungen dieses Abends nicht wenig zugesetzt hatten. Aber wen wunderte es … Wenn man jahrelang versuchte, einer unliebsamen Vergangenheit davonzulaufen, war es umso schockierender, wenn sie einen schließlich doch einholte.

Wortlos ging er zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich abermals darauf nieder. Louie folgte ihm wie erwartet und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ohne große Umschweife ließ auch er sich auf dem Hotelbett nieder, und Kyle wurde bewusst, dass er den kleinen hölzernen Stuhl, der sich in Zimmer 215 befand, selbst nie genutzt hatte.

Zimmer 215 … Das Zimmer, von dem es hieß, dass es Wünsche erfüllte. Nein, diese Geschichte hatte sich Dunning ja nur als Touristenattraktion ausgedacht. Und dennoch …

„Hier, ich hab uns was mitgebracht!“ Weiterhin munter grinsend hielt Louie ihm mit diesen Worten nun eine Whiskey-Flasche unter die Nase.

Vielleicht erfüllte dieser Raum ja doch Wünsche.

„Ist die aus Dunnings Weinkeller?“

„Jup.“

„Louis DeNonno, du bist und bleibst ein Ganove.“

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du das nicht so ernst meinst, wie du’s gerade sagst, wär’ ich jetzt ehrlich gekränkt. Aber abgesehen davon kann uns der Alte die ruhig mal spendieren … auf den Schreck, den er uns eingejagt hat. Ich mein, du wärst fast draufgegangen!“

„Hmhm …“ Er antwortete nicht weiter, sondern erhob sich ein weiteres Mal von der Matratze und schritt auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Fernseher zu. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Wassergläser tatsächlich noch benutzen würde.

Aber so lagen sie schließlich schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bett, ihre Gläser jeweils in einer Hand und einen Berg von Gedanken in ihren Köpfen.

Es war Kyle, der nach einem Moment der Stille als erster wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Louie, was ich noch sagen wollte … tut mir leid.“ Es war kein Wunder, dass der andere Mann ihn daraufhin nur verständnislos anblickte.

„Was tut dir leid?“

„ …Vorhin in dem Keller … als du mich da rausgeholt hast und als Rosa gemeint hat, es wäre niemand bei ihr vorbeigekommen … Ich hab einen Moment überlegt, ob du mich nicht vielleicht da unten eingeschlossen hast …“ Das Grinsen verschwand von Louies Gesicht, stattdessen legte sich ein verächtliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Schon klar. Einmal ein Gauner, immer ein Gauner …“

„Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich hab dir die ganze Zeit vertraut. Aber die ganzen Ereignisse wurden immer seltsamer, fast jeder verdammte Gast in diesem Hotel hier trieb ein falsches Spiel … ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Es konnte ja auch gar nicht sein, schließlich wurde ich niedergeschlagen, während du vor mir am Boden lagst …“

„Ja, da hätte genauso gut die alte Rosa hinter alldem stecken können …“ Louie lachte kurz, und Kyle sah ob des unerwarteten Geräuschs auf und blickte seinen alten Bekannten verständnislos an. „Hey, was soll’s? Es ist viel passiert heute, da is’ es nur natürlich, dass man irgendwann anfängt, allen zu misstrauen … also vergessen wir die Sache. Es scheint dir ja wenigstens ordentlich leid zu tun.“

Kyle nickte noch einmal zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, dann wandte er den Blick wieder von Louie ab und richtete ihn auf irgendeinen fernen Punkt, den er selbst nicht wahrnahm.

„ …Und was wirst du nun tun? Willst du echt aufhören, nach ihm zu suchen?“

„Was bleibt mir weiter übrig? Weißt du, die ganze Zeit kam ich mir verdammt klug vor … weil ich ohne große Probleme in so kurzer Zeit so viele Spuren gefunden hab, die zu Bradley führten … Weil ich es nach all den Jahren endlich wieder geschafft habe, seine Fährte weiter zu verfolgen, und weil ich endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass er wirklich noch am Leben war, nachdem …“ Er schwieg, und Louie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass ihm vermutlich abermals die Bilder von damals durch den Kopf schossen. Die Bilder, wie er plötzlich seinem eigenen Partner gegenüberstand und die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollten. „Aber all das … all die versteckten Hinweise und Indizien … all das hab ich nur gefunden, weil Bradley es wollte!“

Louie musste still bleiben, denn er konnte ihm nicht widersprechen.

„Und nun steh ich da … mit einem letzten Brief und der Gewissheit, dass ich ihn niemals finden werde, weil er das nicht will … Es ist … als hätten all diese Geschehnisse heute mich nur noch weiter von ihm entfernt.“

„Sag das nicht …“ Louie hatte den Blick nachdenklich an die Decke gerichtet. „Immerhin weißt du jetzt sicher, dass er noch lebt. Und warum er das alles getan hat.“

Und war es nicht das gewesen, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte? Ein Lebenszeichen von Bradley, mehr als nur eine Eingebung, dass er ihn nicht getötet hatte, und eine Begründung für sein Handeln?

Warum stellte ihn das so wenig zufrieden?

„ … Hast du ihn geliebt?“

„Was? …Wie, geliebt …?“

„Na geliebt eben! Ob du in ihn verknallt warst …“

Im ersten Moment schnappte er aufgebracht nach Luft, dann beruhigte er sich aber wieder und seufzte resignierend.

„Louie, ich glaub, Dunning hat dich doch härter am Kopf erwischt, als wir gedacht haben … Bradley ist ein Mann.“

„Und? Du wärst nicht der erste Kerl, dem so was passiert … Ich mein, wie du die ganze Zeit von ihm redest, wie sehnsüchtig du all die Jahre nach ihm gesucht hast … das ist eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig.“

„Jetzt mach aber mal ’nen Punkt! Er war mein Partner, und ich hab jahrelang geglaubt, ich hätte ihn getötet, nachdem er uns verraten hat! Da ist es wohl nur allzu verständlich, wenn ich wissen will, was damals warum wirklich geschehen ist. So wie du redest, wäre ja nahezu jeder in seinen besten Freund verknallt, wenn er sich ein paar Gedanken um ihn macht. Da könnte ich ebenso gut behaupten, du und Danny –“ Er brach jäh ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es alles andere als fair war, Dannys Namen jetzt zu erwähnen. Und Louies geknickter Blick, auch wenn er ihn nicht direkt ansah, bestätigte ihm das.

„Ja … Danny und ich … wir war’n zusammen.“ Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, während es Kyle vor Überraschung die Sprache verschlug. Er wollte irgendetwas antworten, kam aber nicht umhin, sein Gegenüber nur verständnislos anzusehen. Vielleicht war dieser Unglaube genau das, was Louie gerade brauchte, zumindest entlockte es ihm erneut ein kurzes Lachen und brachte das übliche Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Was? Überrascht, dass Louis DeNonno, der die ganze Zeit der süßen Mila nachjagt und sein Zimmer mit Bikini-Fotos tapeziert, auch mal was mit ’nem Kerl hatte?“ Dann wurden seine Züge wieder ein wenig sanfter. „Ja, irgendwie ist es auch überraschend …aber weißt du, wir haben uns eigentlich nie groß Gedanken drum gemacht. Wir hatten ganz andere Dinge, um die wir uns sorgen mussten … da konnte uns so eine Kleinigkeit wirklich gleich sein.“

Kyle wollte noch immer irgendetwas entgegnen, und wenn es nur ein Wort des Bedauerns gewesen wäre, weil es ihm nun umso mehr leid tat, dass er Danny überhaupt erwähnt hatte.

„Aber ich glaub, auch wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen kannst … Bradley hat dich geliebt. Ich mein, ich kenn ihn nicht und so“, er hatte den Protest in Kyles Blick gesehen, „aber verdammt, Hyde … er hat so viel riskiert, nur damit du weißt, dass er am Leben ist. Dass du ihn damals nicht umgebracht hast. Er hätte dich in dem Glauben lassen können, aber er wusste, dass deine Schuldgefühle dich dann irgendwann aufgefressen hätten … Er hat dir diese ganzen verdammten Hinweise hinterlassen und dafür gesorgt, dass du den wahren Grund erfährst für das, was damals passiert ist … Und er schreibt dir diesen Brief, damit du endlich aufhörst, ihn zu suchen, weil er dir so nicht mehr unter die Augen treten kann.“

Entweder mutierte Louie gerade zum Hobbypsychologen, oder der Whiskey hatte eine wirklich einschlagende Wirkung, aber irgendwie machte das Gesagte selbst in Kyles Kopf zumindest für den Moment einen gewissen Sinn.

„So, und jetzt darfst du auch mal wieder was sagen … Oder vielleicht sollte ich dich auch einfach wieder alleine und endlich schlafen lassen.“ Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber Kyles Hand, die nach seinem Arm griff, hinderte ihn daran.

„Nein, bleib.“

Für gewöhnlich war er kein Mensch, der die Einsamkeit scheute. Im Gegenteil, er war eigentlich gern für sich, weil er sich dann die besten Gedanken machen konnte, ohne dabei gestört zu werden.

Aber Gedanken waren genau das, was er jetzt nicht haben wollte. Keine Gedanken mehr an den heutigen Tag und auch nicht an Bradley, zumindest vorerst nicht. Diese Gedanken würden ohnehin von allein wiederkommen, morgen, wenn er sich von hier fortmachte und es wieder still und leer um ihn herum war.

Doch noch war er nicht allein, noch war Louie hier.

„Lenk mich ab.“ Der Griff um seinen Arm wurde lockerer, aber Louie machte auch keine weiteren Anstalten, zu gehen. Stattdessen sah er ihn nur einen langen Augenblick sehr nachdenklich an, bevor er sein Whiskeyglas zur Seite stellte. Auf Kyles verwunderten Blick hin entnahm er auch ihm sein Glas und stellte es auf den kleinen Beitisch an seiner Seite. Aber Kyle sagte nichts, auch nicht, als Louie sich für diese Aktion halb über ihn lehnte.

Überhaupt schienen die beiden sich mit einem Mal nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben, beinah so, als seien alle Worte für heute Abend gesprochen und ihnen nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.

Ein weiteres Mal schenkte Louie ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick, und dann tat er etwas, womit Kyle ganz sicher nicht gerechnet hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Nicht lang, nicht bemerkenswert leidenschaftlich, aber auch nicht so sanft und zart und überhaupt vollkommen anders als die Küsse einer Frau.

Im ersten Moment war Kyle zu perplex, um zu reagieren. Als er sich der Situation aber bewusst wurde, schob er Louie schließlich von sich, wenn auch viel weniger energisch, als er es vorgehabt hatte, und besah ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Was denn? Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll dich ablenken.“ Louie grinste wieder, aber diesmal war es unsicher. Wahrscheinlich war er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob das eben eine so gute Idee gewesen war.

„Ja, aber …“ Er fuhr sich kurz mit den Fingern über die Lippen und kam sich mit einem Mal ziemlich dumm dabei vor. „Ich glaube, für diese Art der Ablenkung hatte ich noch nicht genug Whiskey …“

Und vielleicht war das wirklich der einzige Grund für seine Ablehnung. Dass er morgen früh eine gute Entschuldigung für so etwas haben wollte

„Oh, das kann man ändern“, sagte Louie, während er nach der Flasche griff und ihnen beiden nachschenkte. „Das kann man ändern.“


End file.
